Fingers
by Epitsu Onna
Summary: Why God gave you gaps between your fingers?" Shishido got another answer for that.


**Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi**

**Pairing : Shishido/Ohtori**

**So, it started by a very random idea of this saying : 'Why Gods gave us the gaps between our fingers? Because someday, your love will come and fill the gaps with his own fingers'…something like that XD I really like the quote~**

**xxxxx**

It's not too bad to lay beside each other on the tennis court like this.

You could see night sky. Stars. Moon. Leaves, blown by wind. Even though Shishido protested at first of this being sappy, now he thought that it wasn't bad. Wasn't bad AT ALL, especially when the person that was laying beside him was his lover Ohtori Choutarou.

"Shishido-san," Ohtori called, soft and quiet.

"Hn?"

"Do you even wonder why God gives us the gaps between our fingers?"

Shishido thought.

"Because if He doesn't, we can't play tennis?" Shishido answered.

"E… That maybe true… But that isn't the answer I really want…" Ohtori said.

"Mm… I don't know,"

"Aw, Shishido-san, give more work on it,"

"Choutarou, you know I'm not good at thinking…"

Ohtori frowned. He got up, sat and looked at the sky, keeping the frown on his face.

"So, what is it?" Shishido asked.

"I'm not in the mood to saying it anymore…" Ohtori sighed, then frowned more.

Shishido got up. He sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry. Let me guess again. Mm. Because if He doesn't give us any gaps… We can't hold chopsticks? If we can't do that, we may die. Farmers can't hold their shovel too, so there'll be no potatoes or vegetables, the fishermen can't hold their net so there'll be no fish… Oh, more importantly, Atobe can't snap his fingers, and kantoku can't do his iteyoshii!"

Ohtori glanced at his lover, "That's funny, Shishido-san… True… but…" He sighed, "It's like this," Ohtori met his long and slender fingers with Shishido's. And entwined it, soft and slow, before looked up at his lover, his big eyes mellowed, "See?"

Shishido stared at their hands. And looked up, "Eeh. No,"

Ohtori sighed. He let go his fingers and said, "Let's just go home…"

"Hey, Choutarou, if you don't say what is it, I will never know," Shishido frowned. Choutarou looked at his senpai, and then sighed again, "It's not too important anyway, you may just forget it, Shishido-san,"

Shishido stared at the taller boy, then he looked down. He found a little flower grew on the grass. Shishido picked it, playing it with his fingers. The brunette then widened his eyes as he got an idea.

"Hey, Choutarou?"

"Hm?"

Shishido grinned, took the slender fingers of his lover, and put the small ring made by the little flower he picked before on Choutarou's ring finger. The white-haired boy stared at it, and Shishido smiled widely as he saw Choutarou began to blush. The younger smiled softly, "This?"

"Maybe this is the reason why God gave us the gaps between our fingers?" Shishido began to feel a bit shy, but he still grinned anyway, "So someone can put the ring on your fingers…"

Choutarou smiled, but then he sighed softly, "That's not the answer…"

"W-What?" Shishido groaned, "Oh, I don't care anymore. That's the most romantic thing I ever do in my life, and you can't even treasure it, Choutarou!"

Ohtori began to laugh, "Okay, it's okay! I mean… I like your answer, Shishido-san. More than the real answer," He softened his gaze as he looked at Shishido's blue eyes, "Thank you, Shishido-san…"

Shishido blushed, he coughed to hide his embarrassment as he walked faster, "I'm getting hungry now. The moon reminds me of okonomiyaki,"

"So our dinner is okonomiyaki?"

"Your treat,"

"No fair!"

"I gave you ring,"

"It's flower ring,"

"Still, a ring,"

Choutarou laughed, "Okay then. But here's the promise : in the future, you must give me a real ring,"

Shishido upped his eyebrow, "I never know you're a jewelry person, Choutarou," He shrugged, "Whatever. I'll be the greatest archeologist Japan ever has anyway,"

"The will-be-Japan-greatest-archeologist can't even pay for two portion of Okonomiyaki,"

"Because Japan's next Shinichi Suzuki will pay for it,"

"Why are we praising each other now?"

"I don't know, you figures,"

**XXXXX**

**The ending is so much random. It's because I don't know how to end it! =A='''**

**And yes, Shishido will attend archeology in college because he likes History and Geography. I can't think of other faculty… and archeology seems suit Shishido, isn't it?XD**

**Please reviews!^^v**


End file.
